The invention relates to a method for operating an internal combustion engine.
It is known to feed fuel to an internal combustion engine via a fuel system with a fuel pump and a metering valve.
During operation, the pressure prevailing in the combustion chamber and crankcasing of the internal combustion engine fluctuates to a very high degree. The pressure fluctuates here both within a cycle as a function of the piston position and as a function of the rotational speed and the load. In metering valves which feed the fuel to the internal combustion engine at low overpressure, the fuel quantity which is fed to the internal combustion engine is influenced by the pressure in the internal combustion engine.
In order to reduce the influence of the fluctuating pressure on the fuel quantity which is fed to the internal combustion engine it is known to adjust the pressure of the fuel which is fed to the metering valve. As a result, the pressure difference between the fuel and the internal combustion engine remains constant.
In particular in the case of very high-speed engines such as are used, for example, in hand-held implements such as power saws, cut-off grinders or the like and which can reach rotational speeds of considerably more than 10 000 revolutions per minute, the pressure in the fuel system cannot be adjusted, or can only be adjusted at unacceptably high cost.